Karura Ketsueki
Background (Finished) Born in a hut on the outskirts of Sunagakure, her father and his unnamed wife named her Karura after Gaara's late monster however, Karura's unnamed mother was lost during childbirth due to complications. She grew up as normally as possible being related to a Kazekage until the age of eight when she was selected to become the Jinchuriki of the One Tail Shukaku against her father's wishes due to the fact she is related to a previous and somewhat successful Jinchuriki, her father. In order to protect his daughter, Gaara sent her to live in the hut she was born in with a trusted friend of his as a loyal bodyguard and caretaker then threatened those who knew her location and what she is never to talk. During her isolation, she was privately tutored as a Shinobi by her father and a selection of trusted shinobi, becoming a fine shinobi in her own rights by the age of ten but since she never enrolled in the academy, she never got to learn about friendship or how to work with comrades, resulting in trying to do everything herself, causing her on multiple occasions to be put in mortal danger. To her father's amazement, it was revealed she had her grandfather's gekkai genkai, Magnet Release during her training however, she was not particularly skilled in it to her teachers' disappointment. At the age of 12, she finally convinced her father to let her be an official shinobi of the village and live in the village under the condition of living with him under heavy guard. Since then, she has lived in the village event free for three years and going on a minimal number of missions which are specially hand picked. Personality (Done?) Due to her isolation and being a jinchuriki, Karura has never knew friendship is or what it is like to fight along real comrades, leaving her feelings of loneyness however, she also attained the attitude she could do everything herself because of it, leading her to be rash and reckless. She holds a lot of hate for those responsible for putting Shukaku, the one tail within her and at the beast itself for it's constant attempts to control her and she feels that the village is partly to blame for her predictament, she holds much hate for it as a whole. Karura has never felt that anyone understands her, keeping her feelings bottled up and preferring not to talk when it is not necessary, keeping to herself mostly, either sleeping or reading in her room and thus never knowing what it is like to love anyone, having no preferences though she does love her father very much. Due to her apparent lack of skill in talent with practically everything, her teachers and elders have shown to be rather disappointed in her, giving her mostly fake smiles and laughs to hide their disappointment in her but she manages to see through it and giving her bad self esteem. She is also very short tempered, mainly from being tired of nothing she does being good enough for her teachers elders or even father but it also gave her a fierce determination to prove her worth and have them look upon her with admiration, a feat not yet realized. Appearance (Not Started) Abilities Chakra & Stamina Due to the fact that she is a Jinchuriki, Karura has a really high reserves of chakra, not even counting Shukaku's chakra however, she is not able to use very much of his chakra, rarely if ever harnessing the abilities his chakra gives her however, when it is utilized, Shukaku either takes control or is working some angle to take control in the future. Currently, she is only able to use Magnet Release, if she is capable of using anything else then it is unknown but it is believed she has the ability to use Earth Release. Taijutsu (incomplete) She has some basic skill with taijutsu however, it is rather unimpressive as her reflexes, speed and agility as well as her hand eye coordination are rather basic themselves and with her strength being basic too, just about anyone can beat her in a taijutsu battle so she tends to advoid such battles. Ninjutsu Intelligence Jinchuriki Powers Nindō As she didn't grow up like a normal Shinobi, Karura never thought about her own ninja way until the age of 12 when she was finally able to live as a more normal shinobi however, after three years of thinking about it, Karura still can't figure out what her ninja way is though her father says it is a matter of time until she does. Relationships Gaara (Incomplete) Karura's relationship with her Father Gaara is very rocky due to her resentment of being cooped up in a shack away from the village and the fact that she also resents never getting to have a normal childhood and going to the academy to become a ninja like normal Shinobi which she too blames on her father. Shukaku Not long after the Shukaku was sealed within in her, he attempted to trick her to unleashing him however, her father had already coached her on how to surpress him, retaining control over herself. Dispite his first failure, he continues to try to trick her at every turn, raising her level of annoyance at being a Jinchuriki however, he never succeeded in his attempts. He tried everything from getting her mad to tricking her into breaking the seal continuously and each time, they argued to the point where they were ready to kill each other then parted, knowing they couldn't. Eventually, he gave up on that tactic altogether and waited for a time when she would get mad enough that his power would be unleashed and nearly managed to take control several times during this time however, Gaara managed to stop her before he could. Shukaku knew that as long as her father Gaara was around, he would never be able to assume control so he stopped trying and waited patiently for his chance. Trivia *